Our Promise
by Moon-Sensei
Summary: I wondered what Rei thought of me now. It was impossible for her to think of me as a friend since I killed him... Hisashi, but I always remembered our promise. I buried deep inside my heart and regretted it. Now, this was my chance. This was my chance to tell her everything, especially about what I felt for her. *May contain lemon*


**A/N: **Backstory** I hated how there wasn't much fanfic for Takashi and Rei because ya girl rooted for them both and when I saw that scene of them just breathing, I literally screamed. Not of excitement, but out of disappointment. (Cue that disappointed meme). They weren't kissing, they were "breathing". Thanks for ruining the only moment I will ever see between my ship Takashi x Rei. So, I decided to write "What I Wanted to Happen" in that scene. **Disclaimer** Yes, this fanfic contain lemon. I do not own these characters. And finally, I haven't watched the anime or read the manga in a while so my memory from it is a bit rough. So, if I get any parts wrong, feel free to say something about it in the review section. This story takes place when they arrive at the Saya's villa or house? You know that scene between Takashi and Rei when they were on the stairs. Yeah, that scene. Idk. Enjoy~~**

While the girls were in the bathroom taking their baths, I sat on the stairs. I'd rather not listen to what they were talking about, considering that I could hear Marikawa-sensei's pleasured moans and yelps. My room was near the bathroom so of course I could hear the noise that came through those doors. I let go of a sigh and replay what had happened - from when I first started to see with Them and my current situation. I guess this situation was more challenging than my fights with Them. Then the promise I shared with Rei popped into my head. What does Rei think of me now? I'm pretty sure something shitty since I killed Hisashi right in front of her. I ran my finger through my hair and gave another deeper sigh.

"I'm such a horrible person," I chuckle.

"I already know that, Takashi."

I looked at the direction of who said that and my heart skipped a beat at who I saw. Rei. She wore green short shorts and a skinny strap tank top. In all honestly with so much skin showing, I couldn't help but be turned on by her appearance. Especially when a water droplet fell in between her breasts. I shifted to the left of the stair I sat on, making space for Rei, if she wanted to sit down. She took my gesture and sat beside me. Silence filled the atmosphere between us and I tried to think of something to say. I felt as if I was in those "choose what you would say to her" scenarios and if you picked the wrong one, then you basically fucked it up.

"Hey, remember our promise," Rei asked.

I was relieved when she broke the silence but also confused as to why she would bring up the promise. I stretch out my legs and rest my head on one of steps above me. I close my eyes.

"Of course I do," I said, surprised at how my tone was a whisper.

"Then, why did you ignore me when I was held back from school," she asks.

I open my eyes to look at Rei. She hugs her knees close to her chest.

"I… I was scared," I embarrassingly started, "That promise when we were made when we were kids… I never forgot about it. When we were growing older, I began to be afraid. You were growing more beautifully and I'm pretty sure you got some attention from some guys around you. Which caused me to stray away from my feelings from you. Then one day, I wanted to confess everything to you. Confess my feelings and thoughts about you, but I was too late. You started to date Hisashi."

I felt a lump start to form in my throat when I said Hisashi's name. I knew that Rei didn't want me to say his name. But then I thought, I didn't want to regret this moment like before. I wanted this moment to confess everything to her.

"From that moment we made that promise and up until now, I'll always protect you. Because I love you, Rei."

I look at Rei's face and to see her expression. She still hid her expression in her knees. I guess she still felt something towards Hisashi. I smile and stood up, dusting off my clothes. I pat her head and walked up the stairs, towards my room. I stopped on the top, looking back at Rei.

"Since you're done with your bath, the other girls should be done as well. I can finally go back to my room. You should rest up, we can't stay in this house forever," I say, trying to hide the disappointment in my tone.

Then I continued to walk towards my room. When I reach the door to my room, I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I look back and find Rei once more. She looked down, hiding her face, but I caught a glimpse of her blushing face.

"Rei?"

"Takashi… I'm sorry… I'll tell you everything. Between Hisashi and I, we were dating but my feelings… They were towards you… Hisashi knew… And he wanted to help me…"

I turn around and with my finger, I tilt Rei's face up, revealing her wet face from her tears. I cup my hand on her cheek and swipe my thumb across her cheek to wipe away a tear. She holds my hand that was on her cheek and leans her head onto the palm of my hand. I lean my head closer to hers and I give her a small kiss on her lips. Then everything I held in for the past years started to flow out. I started to kiss Rei more passionately. We were right in front of my room, opening and closing our mouths. I push my tongue inside her mouth and she let out a small moan, before doing the same. I pull Rei's arm and we switch places; Rei's back on the wall, while I kiss her. I wrap my arms around Rei's waist, pulling her close to me. Rei starts to wrap her arms around my neck and I start to push Rei's body up, so she could wrap her legs around me waist. I let one my hand slip past Rei's waist to open the door. When the door opened, I carried Rei inside and I close the door with my back. While not breaking our kiss, I set her down on the middle of my bed. We both breathed heavily, and I caressed Rei's head.

"Rei, I… I can't hold back…" I breathed.

"It's okay," she whispered while placing her hand on my cheek.

I went back to kissing her, then I shifted my mouth towards her neck and made a trail of kisses towards her cleavage. I sit up and Rei did the same. We both took off our clothes. I was amazed from the sight of Rei in her lingerie. She wore a pure white laced bra, which matched her panty.

"Damn the fuck, Rei… You're so fucking beautiful."

"D-Don't look at me too much… I'll get even more embarrassed."

I lay her down lightly back onto the bed and let my hands glide around her skin. First, I massaged her breasts together and reached from her back to unhook her bra. Once I took off her bra, I took in the sight, engraving it into my memory. I started to suck on one her nipples and pinch the other. Rei bites her lower lip trying to sustain her voice from coming out. In an instant, I felt her nipples harden between my fingers and while I suck the other. Then I sit back up, settling myself between her legs and moved my fingers towards her clothed crotch. When I touched her lower part, I felt my dick twinge because of this exciting sensation. I started to run my finger down and up between her lower lips. Once she became wet, I slowly took off her underwear, revealing her wet entrance.

"H-Hurry up Takashi… I-I can't wait anymore," Rei heavily breathed out.

I looked down at this sight of her and held my erection in my hand and with the tip, I swiped it up and down between her moist slit. I then moved one side of her lips to the side and rubbed the tip of my cock on her clit. She moaned with pleasure. Then being turned on by her moan, I thrusted my manhood inside her; picking up the pace with each thrust. Her inner walls tighten, signaling that she was close to her climax; as well as mine. Without noticing, I push myself further reaching her womb.

"Fuck Rei, I-I'm close to…"

"I know me too… Do it harder… Harder…!"

With the pleasure almost to my core, I lifted her right leg up and sat on her left leg, thrusting everything I had left. Her walls were trying to squeeze out the liquid from me. This pleasurable feeling finally reached its climax and I came inside Rei.

"T-Takashi…! I'm cumming!"

I slid my dick out of her and I saw the white sticky liquid come out. I fell beside Rei, exhausted. We both looked at each other, trying to catch our breath.

"Hey Takashi…"

"What?"

"Let's remake that promise."

My eyes widen from surprise. She slowly sits up and I do the same. She holds her pinky out.

"I promise to forever stay beside Takashi. To protect him. To believe in him. And to love him always. I love you, Takashi."

"And I promise to stay beside Rei. To protect her, to believe in her, and love her always. 'Till death do us apart. I love you as well, Rei."

We both smile and wrap our pinkies around each other. We both fall onto the bed, cuddling next to each other, waiting for what tomorrow brings.


End file.
